Mordon
Mordon (later Mordack) is a human who grew up with Stone Goblins. He was a changeling in that he was swapped as a baby with a goblin child (Manny). He is based on the character Mordack from the original series canon. Background Mordon was orignally born to human parents in Daventry. Soon after his birth, Mordon was swapped by Stone Goblins with baby Manny. The family never reported their missing child, apparently having preferred the company of a goblin.According to an unused line; "There had never been any stories of a child in Daventry going missing before. Perhaps Mordon's parents preferred the company of a goblin." While his goblin parents were decently kind to him, upon his 14th birthday, he was forced by the Goblins to be their whipping boy to do increasingly difficult and demeaning menual tasks over the next sixteen years. Rubble Without A Cause Snow Place Like Home Between Years Some years later, Graham traveled to Serenia to confront the wizard who had shrunken his family. After journeying across Serenia, and finding some chromium in the Serenia caverns, graham found Mordack. He fought mordack in a magic duel. However the magic was apparently just trickery (at least not transformation magic), as Mordack hid under the floorboards while Graham extinguished the flames of his last 'spell'. Graham had suspected that he had survived all those years, by hiding under the floor, but could never prove it. At some point Mordack and Manny had one of their arguments, and Manny left a huge claw scratch across Mordon's face.Note is in the context when Manny stays "Hold your tongue, Manny, or I'll hold it for you." and Mordon reflexively touches the scar on his face. The Good Knight Personality and traits Mordon is not really aligned to any of the virtues. However Graham's choices with the dragon (which were based on the virtues) does effect Mordon's conversation with Hagatha about Hornswaggle. Titles and nicknames *Goblin Man *Mordon (his slave name) *Mordy *Mordack (his name after he chooses to leave his slave name behind) Behind the scenes Manny has a very small part in chapter 2, but it was originally planned to be much larger. What remains includes finding some photographs of him at the top of the Prisoner Tower. Unfortunately Graham doesn't much comment on the photos, and you can only get a coin. But apparently it seems that the location where you get back stolen 'contraband' was also where Mordon or his goblin parents lived. After that he only appears in three other scenes, one where he is being bossed about by his 'parents?' and forced to move a pipe for Graham, and later being attacked by goblins, and you scare them away with a dragon shadow to which he is grateful and lowers a drawbridge to the Goblin Castle for you. Presumably you would have originally met him while exploring and trying to find a way to escape the castle (likely somewhere between the entrance and the library, as the Baby Swap book is mentioned during their conversations). The last scene he appears in is set in the Daventry forest with Manny showing up to give the Goblin Pranks book to Mordon and show him Baby Swap chapter, while trying to manipulate Mordon into believing he cannot trust anyone. It is now known that Manny was swapped with Mordon. Mordon grew up with the Goblins, while Manny grew up with human parents. The parents have not been revealed as of yet, but descriptions of the goblin parents haven been given in Chapter 3. Most of Mordon's backstory, as well as the specific references to changelings is cut from Chapter 2 (and also does not appear in chapter 3 as well), but can still be read in the script. He would have also had a few lines and interactions with Graham, but these were removed. The scenes that were cut involved Mordon and Graham meeting each other, having a conversation, and Graham promising to help free Mordon from goblins who were mistreating him. Graham ends up getting separated from Mordon at some point, leaving him behind. They get back together briefly but Mordon discovers that Graham knows about his secret from Goblin Pranks book. Graham saves Mordon and introduces himself (mordon agrees to show Graham the way through the castle): :Graham: Hi... I'm Graham :Mordon: Me... Mordon. :Graham: You... speak English?") :Mordon: Mmmhmm. :Graham: You're pretty big for a goblin. :Mordon: Follow Mordon. Mordon gives orders and directions to Graham (and/or vice versa) perhaps to show the way through a KQ5 style maze. :Mordon: Mordon know the way. :Mordon: Mordon help!") :Mordon (if Graham tries to leave): Don't leave! Don't leave! :Mordon (if Graham follows order correctly): Got it!") :Mordon (tells Graham where to go): Here. :Mordon: No. Will not! :Mordon: Over here. :Mordon: This way. :Mordon: Yes! :Mordon: Yes. Help. Graham looks at Mordon's helmeted face. :Graham: Wha-? :Mordon: Don't Look. :Graham: Are you human? :Mordon: I am Goblin! :Graham: You think you're a goblin! :Mordon: Don't look at face. :Graham: Okay, okay. Sorry. How... um... hmm. Where are you from? :Mordon: Grew up here. Goblins are family. But Goblins hate Mordon's face. :Graham: Well, now you are with me. Let's get out of here. Mordon Abandoned (likely for Graham to go looking through Library without him): :Graham: Stay here. I'll be right back. :Mordon: You're leaving me? I am always left. :Graham: Mordon. Mordon. Calm down. I'm not leaving you. I'll be right back. :Mordon: Promise? :Graham: I promise. Mordon Alarmed :Mordon: out :Mordon: You left me. You promised. :Graham: Mor-Mordon. M-Mor-Mordon. I-I was. I was coming back for you, I... :Goblins hate Mordon. Humans abandon Mordon. Mordon leaves everyone. Mordon on own. Needs no-one. Wants no-one. Mordon discovers Graham has (learned the truth about him) from Baby Swap book: :Mordon: You knew! :Graham: No... no... no. I... I. Oh, boy... :Mordon: I AM NOT A MONSTER. I AM NOT A GOBLIN. I AM A HUMAN BEING! Mordon replies to Graham's comments about the books (3 alternate answers): :Alt 1: THAT'S WHY MORDON NOT LIKE OTHERS! :Alt 2: A STORY?! :Alt 3: NOT A MONSTER. NOT A GOBLIN. HUMAN. HUMAN THAT NO ONE WANTED! Mordon felt betrayed by Graham, and with a little manipulation by Manny turned that into anger and revenge against the king. In addition, it was possible to read the chapter in the Goblin Pranks book about baby swap, and history behind it, further explaining how Mordon ended up with the Goblins in the first place (the first two lines in this narration actually does appear in the game). :Growing up outside of Daventry, many tales were shared about the world around us. Some real, some legend, and others purely superstition. :But with every day I spent in Daventry, it seemed that more of the tales were coming true. :I couldn't help but wonder about changelings. The goblins were carelessly compulsive creatures. Nothing would stop them once they decided to bring a story to life. But would they really trade a baby of their own for a human? :When a baby cries too much, doesn't sleep, and has an altogether dislikeable disposition, it is not long before the parents wonder what they should do. :Many seek assistance from friends and family. Whereas others might seek out the fairies. A trip to the forest is often all it takes. A call out to the creatures within to make them aware that a change is desired. :If the creatures agree, they shall swap one of their own to live a human life while they will deal with the difficult child. A relationship that is best for both. :Each will be raised by their new families, in lives unexpected and unconventional. Whether they will find their original families again, is up to the changelings themselves. :Hmmm... just as I expected. Goblin Prank #573293. The Baby Swap. I had never heard of a child in Daventry going missing before. Perhaps Mordon's parents preferred the company of a goblin. :Goblin babies do have the tendency to go to bed on time and rarely cry. By chapter 3 it is now clear that he is a young Mordack (wearing almost the same clothing as from KQ5), and that this sets up further links between the characters from the original series in the reimagined universe. The reimagined Mordack differs from his original counterpart in a number of ways. He is not nearly as old (he is about the same age as Graham if not a little older). He is shown to me weaker and insubordinate to his "brother" Manny, both of who are porrayed as amateur spellcasters. Mordack appears to be less knowledgable of magic at this point. Both only had about twenty years of experience by the era of KQ5. In the original canon Mordack was said to be the more powerful and greater wizard and in some cases it's suggested that Manannan was insubordinate to him even. Mordack is in fact the leader of a number of minions (THEM) which also includes the wizard Abdul Alhazred. There is even implication that both had been sorcerers for centuries maybe even millenia from the time when the Magic users "withdrew" from the Other World to create Daventry. KQ5 events It's worth noting in the original KQ5 version of events, when Mordack turned into flames, the floor was solid stone, and not 'floor boards'. This is another indication that the location and events of KQ5 are a bit different than they were in the original story. It's worth also noting that in the original KQ5 Graham never scratched Mordack's face, although he did swat at Mordack who was in the form of a beast. References Category:Characters (KQC2) Category:Humans (KQGS) Category:Changelings Category:Characters (KQC3) Category:Characters (KQC4) Category:Characters (KQC5) Category:Llwedor Category:Villains (KQGS) Category:Novelists Category:Wisdom Category:Bravery Category:Compassion Category:Slaves (KQGS) Category:Sorcerers (KQGS) Category:Wizards (KQGS) Category:Brotherhood (KQGS)